


Richard's Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Richard's Nightmare

  


It had been years since Jim started the empire and people definitely knew who he was by now. His name was on the tip of their tongues. He wasn't powerful nor was he rich like everyone else, but he knew how to do business and he knew how to instil fear. 

He was sat at his desk when it happened. His eyes scanning over a contract with his latest employee. Quinn, a young girl who he was willing to hire as a receptionist. She had attempted to flirt her way into the company, a spy for one of his rival's, but was caught out within seconds. She was good at what she did though, and she deserved better than just being some whore. So here she was. 

That was until one of his other employee's ran in. "Sir..." They panted, as they ran through the door. Jim glared at him, no one walked into a meeting without permission. Not unless they wanted their head caved in by a bullet. The employee stood there, not knowing whether to apologise or shoot himself, when he noticed Jim's impatience. "It's your brother, sir!" He blurted out. 

Jim stood up, slamming his fist's against the desk and glared at the man. "What about Richard?" He demanded, his heart beating faster than ever, and his breathing uneven. The employee didn't even blink, staring at him, paralysed with fear. Jim slammed his hands down again, "What the fuck is wrong with my brother?" He screamed. 

The employee snapped out of his daze quickly, giving Quinn a sympathetic look. "He's been kidnapped." Jim almost screamed, his eyes being glazed over with anger, as he reached under the table. "I'm sorry, sir. We had a team watching him at all times like you said, but they jus-"

BANG!!!

The man fell to his knees, blood spraying out onto the wall behind him as he fell to the floor. Quinn screamed at the sudden noise, her whole body tensing as she realised what had happened. "I do apologise, but something has came up. I'll have to reschedule." He spoke calmly, his whole body completely relaxed. It wasn't normal. It was the sort of thing you only saw in films, the psychotic killer about to go on a rampage as they give the calm speech to the hero about their plans. 

"It's okay. I'll... I'll just come back..." Quinn stuttered out, as she stood up, averting her eyes to the dead body on the floor. "This doesn't happen..."

"This doesn't happen often no. Don't worry." He reassured her. She nodded, quickly leaving the room, her heels clacking against the wooden floor as she left. Jim groaned, sitting down in his chair again and pinching the bridge of his nose, and picked up his phone. "I need the best team you have. I'm willing to pay anything." I spoke once the familiar woman picked up the phone. 

"Any reason?" She wondered. I didn't usually pay for the best. I never had a reason to, it was mostly just petty jobs I needed doing, this was something else though. This was a job that couldn't go wrong, I couldn't afford to go wrong. 

"They've got my brother." 

___

Richard awoke in a dark room, his hands were tied behind his back, the feeling of a rope cutting into his flesh. Richard looked around, groaning in pain as he felt a burning sensation on the back of his head. "Oh look, he's awake." Someone spoke, their voice was low and husky, but it was too dark for him to make anything out. 

His whole body went stiff as he heard it. Lights flickered on and he could see a large gang of people surrounding him. Each of them were muscular and covered in scars, each dressed in shirts and jeans, blood stains covering them. It was like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. He had had this nightmare before, and he knew it was because of Jim. Jim Moriarty, his brother, his twin brother. 

"Look I know who you think I am! But I'm not him!" Richard pleaded, but he knew it would be no use. He saw flashbacks of his father, when he would beat James and felt his stomach turning as he thought of what was about to happen. 

The larger man of the group stepped forward, the leader he assumed, and knelt before him. "We've all heard that one before." He laughed, grabbing the brunette by the hair and dragging him up to his feet. Richard hissed in pain, stumbling slightly as he tried to regain his balance. "You've been cheating us out of money, Moriarty. We don't like people who cheat." He smirked, throwing him back. 

Two arms wrapped around his, gripping him in place as he struggled to break free. Tears sprung to his eyes, but he knew under no circumstances could he cry. Not now. Not ever. Jim's whole world would crash down around him and Richard was not going to be the one to cause that. He was not going to be the reason Jim was hurting again. He could do this for Jim, just like Jim had done for him so many times before. 

The leader smirked, as he slipped his rings off of his fingers, handing them to the shortest guy in the group. Richard silently breathed a sigh of relief, grateful this wouldn't hurt more by being cut up by the diamonds evidently shining. Everything felt surreal, the whole world moving slowly as he stood there. The leader walked closer to him, leaning down slightly, so they were face to face. 

"You're not leaving here alive." He laughed, alcohol staining his breath and causing the younger sibling to almost gag. The taller man grinned, his eyes flashing with something that could only be described as joy. A sick, sadistic version of the emotion, but joy none the less. 

Richard's blood ran cold his whole body shaking with fear. He knew Jim would know what had happened by now. He knew he would be looking for him, on his way to save him. His biggest fear was that he wouldn't get here in time. He would be dead or worse dying when Jim finally got here. His final image being that of his brother, distraught as he discovered his lifeless body lying on the ground. 

Richard was so entranced by images of his brother's face, that he didn't realise what was happening until he felt a fist connecting with his face. He bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming, clenching his fists at his side. His vision blurred and his face burned with pain. 

Another punch landed on his stomach seconds later, causing him to keel over, his stomach tensing automatically. The men laughed, each of them encouraging their leader on, as more punches connected with his face and stomach. He could barely think, his vision becoming blurred and blood being the only thing he could taste. 

"You're going to wish you were never born." He laughed, his breath hitting against Richard's face. He groaned in pain and the two men who had been holding him up let go. Richard fell to his knees, blood dripping from his face. "Ricky, he's yours." The leader announced, kicking the smaller man in the ribs. 

Richard took a sharp intake of breath, his body tingling as he felt the rope cutting further into his wrists. Everything began to merge together after that. All he could hear was white noise and his flesh was burning as Ricky began to cut him. 

The knife was blunt, tearing harshly at the skin and creating rather jagged lines. Blood poured from each one, trailing down his body and spilling onto the ground. The crimson liquid pooling around his knees as he tried to swallow back tears, screams being caught in his throat. 

Ricky continued on, his knife being dragged across the weaker mans chest, carving lines and digging deeper each time he made contact. Richard felt sick, his head going fuzzy as he tried to remain conscious. Jim couldn't be too far away. He wouldn't let this go on for too long, he was smart, he would find him. Richard repeated Jim's name over and over in his head, trying to remain calm and keep himself sane. 

He could do this. He could do this for Jim. It's okay. He thought to himself, when a sharp pain shot through his back. Ricky dug the knife further, just to the left of his spine, his whole body went into shock. Richard bit down hard on his lip, blood dribbling down his chin as he held back a scream. The whole gang seemed to find this amusing, laughing as they watched. 

"Enough. He's going to pass out and there's still more fun to be had." The leader demanded. Richard breathed out slowly, his lungs feeling as though they were being ripped apart with every breath he took. Another man walked forward, holding something in his hands. Richard's vision was blurred and the dull light filling the room didn't help much either. 

As he got closer Richard could feel something warm radiating beside him, the soft glow of what looked like a candle. He swallowed, his body going stiff again as his shirt was ripped from his body, dried blood being pulled away with it. Richard felt his heart pounding, drumming in his ears as blood rushed out of each of the cuts. 

Someone dragged him down to the floor, pinning him by the shoulders as someone else held his ankles. Richard struggled weakly, attempting fight them off, his bound hands digging into the fresh wounds on his back and sending shivers down his body. 

Another man stood over him, the candle in hand as he smirked, tilting it slightly and allowing the wax to drip onto his bare torso. Richard felt sick. He couldn't move as the wax slid over his skin, slowly searing the flesh and leaving a horrible burning smell lingering in the room. He twitched in agony, arching his back, which he found only made thing worse. 

Richard pulled at the rope restraining his hands, blood pouring from the open wounds it was creating as it tore at the skin. "Fuck!" He screamed, as more wax dripped down onto him. His captors seemed to enjoy this, laughing and joking around. 

"Sounds like he enjoyed that, Frankie!" One of them joked. Richard almost cried out, he didn't mean to say anything. He didn't mean to make any sort of reaction. The man with the candle, Frankie as he had been deemed, smirked again. Kneeling down beside him and running his hand over Richard's neck. 

The group watched as the wax was poured over his throat, Richard fought back the urge to cry. He fought back the fear that he was about to die and he stared up at the ceiling. His neck surged with a burning pain, the sound of the flesh burning from under the candle wax. 

Someone grabbed his throat, their hand crushing against the wax, burning through the skin. Richard could almost taste it as it began to cool, gasping for air. "You do not get away with cheating me out of anything!" The leader screamed in his face, picking him up. Richard stood on his toes, almost falling forward and crashing into the man, his vision blurring again. 

"You pathetic, worthless piece of shit!" He screamed, throwing him to the ground again. Richard's body hit the floor with a loud thud, coughing as he tried to put air back in his lungs, blood pouring from his mouth. The rope finally gave, loosening enough for him to break free. His whole body trembled with fear as he moved his arm, gripping the dirt beneath him. 

Richard struggled to his feet, he needed to get out of there. He needed to do something before he was killed. "Fucking little fag, thinks he can betray me!" he screamed, landing another punch to his cheek and sending him sideways, his head hitting the ground with a thud. His eyes fluttered closed, as he lay there. 

The leader laughed once again, grabbing Richard by the neck and pulling him up to look at him. "Kill him, boss!" One of his henchmen cheered, the others joining in only seconds later. The smallest in the group stepped forward, fishing into his pocket as the leader held his hand out. "I'm going to enjoy this," he laughed as a long blade was thrust into his hand. 

He knelled beside him, resting the knife against his throat just above his Adams apple. "No ones gonna save you. Fucking disgusting fa-" BANG!!! The leader fell limp beside Richard, blood spraying over his face and his going wide. He couldn't breath as everyone searched for the shooter, their eyes darting around the room. 

More gun shots erupted around the room, each member of the gang going down one by one. Blood poured from their heads and chests as they lay there, still and lifeless. Richard was shaking with fear, his body going weak and stomach churning. The smell of blood filled the air, and a deafening silence followed, the gun shots fading out to nothing. 

Footsteps echoed, growing closer and closer as the beaten man sat there, covered in blood and wax. He stared at the ground, tears threatening to fall as he felt the hardened wax starting to chip away, taking small amounts of skin with it. "Richy..." The familiar voice spoke up, soft and full of fear. 

Richard looked up, finding his brother sat in front of him, his big brown eyes staring at him. Pain suddenly washed over him as he fell forward, wrapping his arms around his brother and sobbing into his chest, the previously white shirt Jim had been wearing, now stained with his brothers blood. "It's okay, Richard. You're safe. I've got you." He whispered, holding the younger man tight to his chest. "I'm gonna get you to a hospital okay? You're going to be fine." 

Jim picked him up, carrying him out to car he had waiting, and laying him across the back seats. Richard groaned in pain, tears falling from his eyes as Jim tried to keep him awake, directing the driver to a discreet hospital he knew of. "It'll all be okay Richy, I promise you. I'll make sure you're okay, you've just gotta stay with me, okay Richy? You just gotta stay with me." Jim cried, his hand shaking as he stroked Richard's hair, pushing it out of his face. "Stay with me Richy... I'm so sorry..." 

"It's okay, Jim... It's okay..." He whispered, looking up at his twin and giving a small smile. "You saved me..."

  



End file.
